Tragedy Pink Hair Yesung!
by MeeLaa Kim
Summary: Yesung sang art of voice tiba* pulang dengan rambut nge-pink. dan kehebohan terjadi, udah baca ajah yaa gak bisa bikin summary -v ini YAOI, BXB, abal DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ;D don't be a silence reader pelis :)


**MeeLaa Kim **Proudly Presents

**"TRAGEDY PINK HAIR YESUNG****"**

**Pairing** : YeWook (Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung X Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie)

KyuMin (Cho-Evil Kyuhyun X Lee Sungmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 1 alias Oneshoot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves, and Their Family, Super Junior milik SMEnt, ELFs dan Saya hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini ^^

**Warning(S)** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur lambat dan tidak jelas, Gaje abiss. Tingkat OOC akut, YAOI/ MALEXMALE/ BOYXBOY … dan jika TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA ^^~

.

.

.

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 12 siang hari itu. Dorm sepi. Hanya ada Kim Ryeowook sang koki, Lee Sungmin si aegyo dan si namja ikan kita Lee Donghae. Kim Ryeowook yang sibuk memasak di dapur, Lee Sungmin yang hanya mondar-mandir sambil sesekali mencicipi masakan Ryeowook di dapur, serta Donghae yang tampak malas-malasan di depan televisi itu memang sedang tidak ada acara hari itu. Jadwal mereka kosong berbeda dengan member yang lainnya. Bahkan Sungmin yang biasanya ada jadwal pun hari ini ikut kosong jadwal. Hal yang memang jarang terjadi dan mereka sangat tau bagaimana memanfaatkan waktu kosong tersebut untuk istirahat- kalau tidak bisa dibilang- bermalas-malasan seperti Donghae- di dorm tanpa harus kemana-mana.

"yaa, Wookie kau sudah selesai memasak ?" Tanya Lee Sungmin kita yang baru saja beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil handphone dan ia tak mendapati Ryeowook di dapur seperti sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Namja mungil sang koki yang merasa terpanggil namanya menoleh "nee~ hyung. Masakanku sudah matang" ujarnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Hatinya sedang senang karena percobaan resepnya hari ini berhasil semuanya.

"Ah, memangnya kau membuat apa saja?" ikan nemo- upps- Lee Donghae maksudnya, ikut nimbrung bertanya.

"eumb, coba sajalah hyung tidak usah banyak bertanyaa" jawab Wookie setelah itu melangkah ke meja makan yang sudah tersaji banyak makanan dan itu adalah hasil eksperimen sang koki.

"waaahh, selamat makan kalo begituuuuu~~" yang ini jelas Lee Donghae kita yang berbicara.

Sungmin pun ikut mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

¶~¶~¶

.

Acara makan bersama memang telah selesai sedari setengah jam yang lalu. Donghae telah kembali pada kegiatannya sebelum ini yaitu menonton televisi yang sebenarnya tidak ada acara menarik, Sungmin sekarang ini sibuk dengan handphone nya, dan Wookie yang hanya duduk-duduk saja sambil sesekali memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh sungmin.`

"Anyeong~~" suara seseorang terdengar dari arah pintu dorm.

"ne, aah kau sudah kembali Hyung" Donghae yang pertama menyadari kehadiran seseorang lain lagi diantara mereka bertiga.

Yesung- namja yang baru saja datang itu mengulas senyum cerahnya. Sepertinya suasana hatinya juga sedang bagus hari ini. Eh, tapi sebentar .. seperti ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya siang itu. Tapi apa ?

Ryeowook mengerjap sebentar sebelum berkata "Hyung, Rambutmu baru ? dan itu berwarna pink" ujarnya innocent

"iyaa, Wookie baby" jawabnya antusias. Senyum di bibirnya belum luntur malah semakin cerah. "aku baru saja mengecatnya. Bagus tidak ?" Tanya Yesung meminta pendapat. Yesung, Donghae dan Ryeowook tak menyadari saja bahwa sepasang mata yang lain disana menatap rambut Yesung dengan sangat antusiasnya dan dengan interest yang menggunung.

"ya ya bagus Hyung. Hanya saja menyakitkan mataku kau tau itu" jawab Lee Donghae. Semua juga tau bahwa Donghae memang sedikit- atau banyak – tidak suka pada warna pink karena menurutnya terlalu girly.

"ahahahaaaa~ Hyung kenapa memilih warna pink ? kenapa tidak ungu saja sihh~" kali ini Wookie yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"entahlah, hanya kebetulan ingin saja dengan warna pink."

Ups~ sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang yang sedari tadi ada disana tapi tak menimpali percakapan apapun. Lee Sungmin masih hanya menatap setiap pergerakan Yesung- atau rambutnya- kemanapun.

Yesung sudah mengambil tempat duduk disamping Wookie babynya dan itu pastilah di samping namja aegyo yang dari tadi tak berkedip menyaksikan warna rambut Yesung yang baru. Eungh~ sepertinya dia masih terlalu shock dan terlalu merasa senang sampai-sampai sudah lima belas menit Yesung sampai dan ia belum menunjukan reaksi apapun selain kedipan innocent serta mulut yang menganga.

Lima menit~

Mereka masih bercakap-cakap normal tanpa terlalu pusing dengan yang ada tapi seperti tidak ada disana- read: Lee Sungmin-

Sepuluh menit kemudian~

Percakapan masih berjalan normal. Bahkan Lee Donghae sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perdebatan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook tentang rambut baru Yesung. Ryeowook menginginkan Yesung mengecat rambutnya dengan warna ungu saja bukan pink. Dan Yesung dengan enteng mengatakan bahwa dia belum tertarik untuk melakukannya. Alhasil Ryeowook kita yang manja-sedikit- itu ngambek dan berakibat Yesung yang harus mengalah. Adegan Yesung membujuk Ryeowook agar tidak ngambek lagi itulah yang membuat Donghae sampai terpingkal tertawa. (Dasar Donghae==)

Sampai….

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~ Hyung! Kau tau rambutmu itu sangat keren ?! kau tau aku suka sekali warna ituu~ kyaakyaaa"

Yah itu, sampai suara jeritan seseorang membahana di drom sepi itu. Donghae yang kaget secara spontan berhenti tertawa. Ryeowook dan Yesung juga langsung saja diam dan hanya saling melempar pandangan bingung. Pasalnya itu suara dari sang namja aegyo kita.

Lee Sungmin yang baru sadar dari acara fly nya itu membuka suara dengan sebuah jeritan melengking menusuk telinga. Bukan itu saja, malahan sekarang dia dengan excitednya memfoto rambut Yesung dengan ponselnya.

"Ya! Kau ini.. rambutku kenapa kau foto sih" hardik Yesung yang merasa jengkel dengan Sungmin yang tak juga berhenti memfoto. Menurut Yesung rambutnya tidak perlu sampai segitunya juga dikagumi. Tohh hanya warnanya yang berubah- dalam hal ini menjadi warna pink dan itu adalah warna kesukaan Lee Sungmin, kalau kalian tidak lupa, dan bukannya berubah menjadi ratusan emas atau menjadi coklat yang bisa dimakan.

"aku ingin mengupload nya di blogku hyung. Pasti sangat bagus," ujar Lee Sungmin masih terlalu antusias.

Yesung resmi cengo. Apa istimewanya dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu ? yahh, selain kalau warna itu adalah warna kesukaan sang bunny. Selain itu dia rasa tidak perlu sampai terlalu heboh juga.

"kau berlebihan Lee Sungmin, kurasa rambutku tidak sebagus itu sampai-sampai kau mau memamerkannya di blog." Yesung meringis, hatinya merasa tidak enak.

"ah aku tidak berlebihan hyung. Yosh! Tinggal loading.." wajah Sungmin penuh dengan binar senang sekarang ini.

"terserah kau saja" ucap Yesung final lalu pergi.

¶~¶~¶

.

.

Kyuhyun cemberut. Benar-benar ngambek rupanya dia. Memang sih siapa yang tidak marah kalau uke- read: Sungmin- nya terus-terus saja mengikuti Yesung kemanapun Yesung pergi. Bahkan sampai Yesung ke kamar mandipun Sungmin hampir nekat untuk ikut, kalau saja tidak ada kangin dan Kyuhyun disana mungkin saat itu Sungmin berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Yesung yang juga jengah itu pun akhirnya malah mengunci diri dikamarnya dengan Ryewook yang didaulat sang seme untuk menemani. Ryeowook yang innocent pun dengan bingung mengiyakan saja permintaan Hyung nya tanpa tau dengan jelas kenapa hyungnya sampai perlu mengunci diri dalam kamar.

Dan kalian tau apa yang dilakukan Sungmin ? dia malah terus menggedor pintu kamar Yesung dari luar.

"Hyung, keluarlah! Kalau kau tak juga membuka pintunya akan benar-benar ku dobrak sekarang" ujar Lee Sungmin

"dan kalau kau sampai melakukannya, kau harus menggantinya lima kali lipat Lee Sungmin." Kalian tau ini siapa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Leeteuk sang leader yang memang terkesan sangat-ups- pelit dan perhitungan. Jadwalnya memang sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu pukul 5. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore tapi Sungmin masih saja terlalu semangat untuk membuntuti Yesung- atau rambutnya-.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ucapan Leeteuk tidak pernah main-main memang.

"Yesung hyung tak mau keluar Teuki Hyung," rengeknya kali ini pada leader mereka itu.

Leeteuk mengerutka keningnya, Sungmin terlalu lain hari ini memang.

"sudahlah hyung, cih! Biarkan saja dia . aku muak!" ujar seorang cho kyuhyun saat itu lalu dengan jengkel melangkah keluar dorm. Sepertinya dia ingin menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang kalut bukan main.

"cih! Kau aneh Lee Sungmin. Benar benar dehh ~~" Leeteuk pun ikut pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang saat ini malah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"semua orang kenapa sih ?!" tanyanya tak mengerti

.

¶~¶~¶

.

.

Itu kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. Dan sejak satu minggu yang lalu itu, kejadian setiap harinya hampir selalu sama saja. Sungmin yang masih terus menempeli Yesung- atau sekali lagi, rambutnya- sebegitu nya Sungmin hingga masih saja sangat mengharap Yesung mau menurutinya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya satu minggu ini (read: kamar).

Dan akhirnya,

Yesung menyerah!

Bukan menyerah oleh Sungmin yang masih terus menunggunya keluar dari kamar, tapi menyerah oleh rasa lapar yang mengganggu nya dari tadi.

"Aku lapar~" keluh Yesung. Pasalnya perutnya sudah berbunyi nyaring dan cacing-cacing di dalamnya sudah mendemo minta jatah.

"kita keluar saja kalau begitu hyung," Ryeowook yang menjawab. Caramel eyes nya berkedip polos.

Sedetik setelah Ryeowook mengetakan itu, Yesung mengambil nafas dalam dan melepasnya berat. "kau tau Sungmin-hyung mu itu masih diluar sana menungguku" ujar Yesung lagi pasrah.

"tapi kau lapar kan hyung ? yaa kita keluar~" jawab ryeowook. Kakinya telah melangkah beberapa langkah sebelum kemudian tangannya menarik paksa tangan Yesung untuk ikut bersamanya keluar. "biarkan saja sungmin-hyung itu hyung, kau tau kalau dia tidak akan pernah menyerah"

Yesung dengan sangat malas nya mengikuti Ryeowooknya keluar.

Ceklek!

Dan ekspresi pertama yang didapati Yesung adalah senyum mengembang dari si penyuka pink yang memang sangat-sangat menunggu dia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Dan seperti yang telah diduga juga, Sungmin kita itu dengan entengnya bergelayut manja pada lengan Yesung seraya mulutnya mengoceh membicarakan apa saja entah.

Ryeowook yang tadinya dengan semangat menarik paksa tangan Yesung untuk ikut ke dapur bersamanya, sekarang dengan sedikit tidak rela menyingkirkan tangannya. Tatapannya agak tak rela melihat Yesung hyung nya digandeng seintens itu oleh orang lain di depan matanya.

Nyuutt~!

Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri dan sesak. "ahh, aku mau mengambil sesuatu dulu dikamar hyung." Ujarnya seraya kakinya dengan terburu setengah berlari menjauh dari dua orang didepannya. Ia tak tahan dengan hatinya yang kacau.

"eh, tapi Wook…." Kalimat Yesung belum sepenuhnya terucap, bagaimana mau terucap kalau Ryeowooknya sudah berlari menjauh menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

'ada apa dengan Wookie ? ish~ dia pasti sakit hati sekarang ini.' Batin Yesung.

Cih~ Yesung benar-benar ingin berlari menyusul Ryeowook sekarang ini, tapi bagaimana bisa kalau tangannya tidak seinci pun dilonggarkan dari dekapan si pemuda kelinci itu. Dia sudah mencoba untuk melepaskan dekapan seorang Lee Sungmin, tapi entahlah dia yang merasa terlalu lemah atau memang Sungmin saja yang memang sangat kuat mendekapnya. Dasar seorang Sungmin memang keras kepala, entah dia juga tidak peka atau bagaimana hingga tak menyadari semua member yang tampak heran sekaligus agak jengkel. Mereka semua hanya bisa diam menyaksikan adegan sinetron Sungmin yang terlalu ceria dan bergelayutan manja yang tidak Sungmin sekali.

Sampai,

"kau tau itu menyakitiku Lee Sungmin!"

Yah, sampai Kyuhyun bersuara lantang untuk pertama kalinya pada sungmin malam itu. Dia sudah sangat merasa cemburu dan Sungmin dengan entengnya masih bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung.

"ehh, Kyu ?"

"Cih, lihatlah aegyo mu itu . baru sekali ini itu tak mempan padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. "kau! Cih, kau tak menganggapku sebagai namja chingumu lagi hah?!"

"Kyuuuuu~ bukan begitu…"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. "kau lihat, Yesung hyung sudah mencoba melepaskan tanganmu itu dan kau sendiri sekarang yang tidak melepaskannya. Lepaskan pelukanmu itu Lee Sungmin!" perintah Kyuhyun tegas saat itu dengan emosi yang mulai susah ia tahan.

Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya asal, ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Dan hal itu terjadi pula pada semua member disana. Mereka hanya berdiri mematung tak jauh dari mereka tapi tak sanggup berkata atau melakukan sesuatu. Mereka hanya terlalu takut untuk semakin ikut campur. Memang rasanya ini waktunya untuk Kyuhyun bertindak. Sungmin kita rupanya sudah terlalu kelewatan. Sudah satu minggu memang sejak Yesung sang art of voice pertama kali pulang ke dorm dengan rambut pink nya, dan sampai sekarang memang harusnya Lee Sungmin sudah biasa dengan warna kesukaannya yang melekat di kepala Yesung. Tapi tidak! Sungmin masih saja selalu dan selalu membuntuti Yesung seperti sasaeng saja.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat emosi saat itu, Ryeowook kita seperti yang kalian tau hanya pasrah dan memilih untuk pergi kekamarnya sedari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mungkin ia juga tak sanggup berada disana lebih jauh. Ia juga hanya tau bahwa hatinya kecewa karena Yesung terus-menerus ditempeli oleh hyung aegyonya.

"lepaskan pelukanmu itu Lee-ah Cho Sungmin!" sekali lagi perintah Kyuhyun mengalir dari mulutnya. Tapi seperti yang kita duga, bahkan Lee Sungmin sang tersangka yang dijatuhi perintah dengan tenang dan tanpa bebannya malah mengelus-elus rambut Yesung.

"aku sebenarnya ingin rambutku kucat begini… hanya saja Kyu tak pernah mengizinkanku hyuung!" celoteh Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum kikuk. Sedari tadi dan kemarin-kemarin ia sudah mencoba segala macam cara untuk menghindari Sungmin tapi semuanya seperti sia-sia saja. Kalau seperti ini jadinya dia menyesal mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink. Kenapa tidak ungu saja dan membuat Ryeowooknya senang. Huh! Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, dan Yesung memang menyesali kebodohannya sampai tak memikirkan kemungkinan seperti ini waktu memilih mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink.

"Kyuu, malam ini aku tidur dengan Yesung hyung saja yaa."

Jder! Dan dengan polosnya atau memang kelewat cueknya seorang Lee Sungmin hingga ia mampu berucap begitu dalam situasi yang angker sekaligus horror sekarang ini.

"Lakukan itu dan kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihatku Lee Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun final. Hatinya sudah nyut-nyutan nyeri dan sungminnya masih saja tidak peka. Ini karena rambut pink Yesung yang menjijikan itu!

"eh, kenapa begitu Kyu ?" Tanya sungmin masih ambigu.

"kalau kau masih nekat menempel terus pada Yesung hyung, silahkan saja dan kujamin kau tidak akan melihat aku mengganggumu lagi."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun langsung pergi kearah kamarnya. Tanpa berkata apapun pada member yang lainnya. Keputusannya memang kekanakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak akan sanggup jelas melihat bunny aegyo tambatan hatinya itu malah menempel pada orang lain.

"ahh, dan untuk kau Kim Jongwoon lebih baik kau mengecat ulang rambutmu dengan warna yang lain." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi sebelum melangkah kembali menuju kekamarnya.

Helaan napas berat terdengar secara serentak dari arah ruang tamu utama dorm. Helaan napas yang terhembus dari bibir member yang lain yang sejak tadi hanya berperan sebagai penonton. Mereka dengan berat hati menyimpulkan bahwa ini saatnya mereka turut andil. Rupanya Lee sungmin masih tidak terlalu ngeh kenapa kyuhyunnya sampai memutuskan demikian. Itu terlihat dari keningnya yang berlipat dan seperti orang yang berpikir keras saat ini.

"Heuh, sungmin! Kalau kau sekarang sedang berpura-pura, sudah lepaskan topeng kebodohanmu itu." Ujar Eunhyuk memulai. "jangan bilang kau melakukan ini untuk menggoda Kyuhyun saja. Sudah mengakulah Lee Sungmin…"

Sungmin hanya berkedip innocent.

"iish! Kau sudah berhasil membuatnya sangat cemburu sungminniee" kali ini Leeteuk

Dan Sungmin malah menelengkan kepalanya.

"Apasih maksudnya ? aku benar-benar suka dengan rambut Yesung hyung, kalian semua ini kenapa aneh sekali sihh"

Dan jawaban bodoh dari seorang Lee Sungmin itu membuat member yang lain kembali menghela napas berat. Rupanya Lee Sungmin kita ini memang sangat tidak peka. Dia sudah menimbulkan kehebohan dengan tingkahnya yang terlalu heboh seminggu ini, dan sekarang dia dengan tenangnya berucap demikian. Untung saja Kyu sudah tidak ada disana, kalau sampai Kyuhyun masih disana mungkin masalah akan menjadi tambah runyam.

"kau tau sekali Kyuhyun mu sangat kecewa dengan tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini Lee Sungmin !?" ucapan kalem dari seorang Choi Siwon barusanlah yang sekarang sukses menelengkan kepala Lee Sungmin kita.

"Kyuhyun cemburu karena kau terus menempel pada Yesung hyung akhir-akhir ini Sungmin hyung," kali ini Kim Kibum yang bersuara.

Semua member serentak menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Lee Sungmin seakan menuntut Sungmin untuk segera sadar dari tingkah innocentnya.

Dan setelah beberapa saat hening, Sungmin kita memutar pandangannya memandang semua member satu per satu disana. Tatapannya meminta kepastian bahwa Kyuhyunnya memang sedang cemburu sekarang ini.

'jadi Kyu cemburu? Kyuhyun sedang cemburu ?!' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Sungmin kita melangkahkan kakinya. Dia harus menyusul Kyuhyun rupanya. Dia harus menebus kebodohannya yang mengacuhkan kyuhyun. Sungmin sadar rupanya tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini memang kelewatan.

"Sekarang aku juga harus menyusul Wookie dan menyelesaikan masalah kami. Heuh~" setelah berujar begitu Yesung pergi.

"hmmm~ dan sekarang biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Mari kita istirahat sajaaaa~~" Leeteuk yang memulai meninggalkan ruang tamu dorm disusul bergantian semua member.

¶~¶~¶

.

.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur chagiya, jadi bukalah matamu dan dengarkan penjelasanku."

Yesung kita sedang mencoba untuk membuat Wookie keluar dari acara –mari bergelung dibalik selimut tebalnya. Yahh, walaupun dari sepuluh menit yang lalu usahanya masih belum membuahkan hasil. Ryeowook masih saja diam dan menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Baby…"

Hening!

"Baby please …"

Masih hening!

Heuuh, Yesung menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil ryeowook nya lalu ikut masuk kedalam dan bergelung bersama baby nya.

Ryeowook tersentak. Tadinya dia menyangka Yesung sudah menyerah membujuknya dan memilih meninggalkannya saja, tapi pikirannya salah. Yesung malahan sekarang ikutan meringkuk dalam selimut.

"Baby, maafkan hyung neee~~"

Masih hening!

"heuh! Please jangan hukum hyung seperti ini chagyaa ~~" rajuk Yesung. Rasa putus asa mulai menghinggapi hatinya. Ryeowook nya memang sangat keras kepala, dan dia tahu sekali kalau membujuk seorang Kim Ryeowook itu pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Dan itulah yang terjadi padanya hari ini, saat ini!

Huuft! Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook nya. Kesimpulannya saat ini mungkin saja Ryeowook masih butuh untuk menenangkan diri dulu. Mungkin saja nanti atau besok atau besoknya lagi baby-nya ituu sudah bisa menerima semua penjelasannya. Mungkin sajaa,

"aku pergi baby, mungkin bukan sekarang seharusnya aku menjelaskan semuanya. Kau mungkin lelah, tidurlah! Selamat malam." Setelah berkata demikian seorang Yesung dengan kepala terkulai lemas keluar dari kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya. Mungkin segelas air putih dingin bisa menyegarkan pikirannya yang kalut bercampur sesak sekarang ini.

Langkahnya gontai mengambil botol beling berisi air putih dingin dari dalam lemari es untuk kemudian dia teguk langsung tanpa melalui gelas. Lega memang, sedikit. Tenggorokan nya sudah merasa segar setelah terguyur air, tapi tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya. Entahlah mengapa ini semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini. Masalah yang sebenarnya baru saja menghampirinya ternyata. Masalah kekeraskepalaan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Hiks .. hyung~ hiks …"

Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya. Sebuah suara- tangisan- seseorang yang dirasanya familiar mengusiknya. Ahh! Dan saat dia menoleh kearah kirinya, seorang kim ryeowook dengan mata sembab dan masih terdapat lelehan air mata mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Tangan kecil Ryeowook menarik-narik ujung bajunya. Dan seorang Yesung saat ini hanya bisa terbelalak serta sedikit terbatuk karena terlalu terkejut.

"hey, Baby kenapa ? apa ada yang sakit, atau ahh ada yang menyakitimu Baby?" sontak Yesung meraup wajah ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya dan menengadahkan wajah Ryeowook agar menghadapnya.

"hyung, hiks aku menyakitimu hyung… hiks" jawab Ryeowook

Kening Yesung berkerut. "menyakiti apa Baby ? kau tidak pernah menyakiti hyung,"

"hiks.. Hiks.." Ryeowook malah membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Yesung. Seketika kemeja bagian depannya basah terkena air mata ryeowook nya. Ahh tapi bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan sekarang. Dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa ryeowooknya tiba-tiba sudah menangis begini. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan lagi ? tapi apa ?! "kau tidak salah hyung. Aku yang salah disinii.." kata ryeowook seperti menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati seorang Yesung.

"ehh ?!"

"kau sudah meminta maaf padaku untuk kesalahan yang tidak kau buat, kau sudah merayuku untuk memaafkanmu hyung. Tapi .. hiks, tapi aku malah diam saja dan tidak menjawabmu hiks .."

"ahh, ini, ini tentang rambut pink ku kah baby ?" dengan bodohnya pertanyaan ituu keluar dari mulut Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk lalu kembali mempererat pelukannya untuk Yesung. "kau tidak salah hyung, aku yang bodoh sampai cemburu buta begitu hiks .." kata Ryeowook lagi dengan menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Baby~~~~ jadi baby memaafkan Hyung kan ? gomawooo babyyy" sebuah pelukan erat diberikan Yesung. Ryeowook masih berusaha mengurangi tangisannya. Dia memang cengeng. Dan keras kepala!

"AAkhh~ kyuu eunghh~ kau mau apa kyuu….. sakit aww~ kyuuu aku tak mauuu~~~~" teriakan seorang Lee Sungmin mengakhiri semuanya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook bengong sebengongnya, tapi sebentar. Setelah ituu yang terlihat dari ekspresi seorang Kim Jongwoon kita adalah smirk andalan warisan kyuhyun evil dan wajah mupeng pada sang uke. Dan Ryeowook dengan takut-takut hanya bisa menelan liurnya berat. Nasibnya pasti akan malang malam inii –

Oh noo!

"Baby, sepertinya apa yang dilakukan oleh Minnie dan evil menarik. Apa kau tidak mau mencobanya juga .." dan benar saja. Nasib Ryeowook tidak akan jauh beda dengan Lee Sungmin di dalam kamarnya yang sekarang sudah sibuk mendesah. Poor untuk 2 uke ini yang memiliki seme mesum. Ckck~~

THE END! xDD

Aaaarrrhhhgg~ fanfict abal yang ancur. Cuman sekedar selingan pas inget ajah tentang rambutnya si babeh yang nge-pink kemaren* duluu ituu. Dan juga obrolan ku sama temen pass di foodcourt sambil nungguin makanan dateng. Pas ituu gini kira* obrolannya,

"ehh rambut yesung yg nge-pink ituu silau yaa, tapi cucok lahh" ini si temen

"hmm~ kok bisa dia milih pink yaa – kerasukan apa si babeh guwa ituu" jawabku pas ituu

"hahahaaaaa~ ati* ajah sama si bunny. Bisa* abis dia sama sungmin. Sungmin kan kaloo liat pink bisa nge-blink"

xD dan jadilah ide bikin ini. Tapi baru punya waktu buat ngeluangin nya minggu" ini ajahh -_- dan entahlah ini layak baca apa engga akunya gatau .-.

pas dibaca lagi tadi sihh kesannya drama banget xP udahlah babain ~

maapin yaa kaloo abal ~

ehh berhubung mo idul fitri ~ akunya ngucapin selamat idul fitri yang merayakan yaa :D map lahir batin, minal minul dehh yaa :3

akhir kata ~

R-E-V-I-E-W pelis *puppyeyes


End file.
